The following relates generally to communications, and more specifically to providing secure content delivery via a communications network. Communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of wireless multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
As described herein, a dedicated short range communications (DSRC) network may require secure content delivery, for example, for distribution of a certificate revocation list (CRL), created by a certificate authority, to all vehicles using the DSRC network. The CRL provides a list of revoked certificates so that vehicles can identify received communications not to trust. Dissemination of the CRL is to be secure so that malicious or incorrect packets are not forwarded by vehicles using the DSRC network.